A Stargate Christmas
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: It takes place after the Ori have been defeated. A christmas crossover with SGA. Also a new enemy will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**A Stargate Christmas**

**Chapter 1:**

On a Cold Winter day, Christmas day. A team of heroes are enjoying there time off, after along year of fighting the Ori. They defeated the Ori, thanks to finding the Merlin's weapon that was need to beat them. But at a cost of many friends and co-worker. The mood this Christmas is different from any other year. This Christmas Sg-1 has lost one team members, Daniel Jackson died trying to help save Earth.

But he isn't really dead, because Oma Desala at the last minute and Jack O'Neill is the only another person that was with him when they were both saved by here. She offered Daniel a offer that was to good to pass up. Daniel told Jack to never tell anyone that he was alive and would one day return.

He agreed to do as Daniel asked and kept the secret of where he was going and once back on Earth he had told his fellow Sg-1 member that Daniel Jackson had died. They had a Funeral for Daniel and the many fallen soldiers that were lost that day.

This Christmas they have decided to invite the people from Atlantis home for the big Christmas party that they were having to Celebrate the victory against the Ori. This was going to be a Holiday that noone would forget. They have also decide to invite Ronan and Teyla to the party as well, this year. They party was in 5 hours and the people were from Atlantis begun to arrive.

Walter said " The Stargate is activating General Landry and the code is good, do I accepted them".

General Landry said " Yes please open the Iris and let them through and thanks Walter".

The Iris opens and John Sheppard, Teyla, Ronan, Weir, Mckay and Zelenka arrive at the SGC. The General communicates to them as they walk through.

General Landry said "Welcome home and merry Christmas to all of you".

The General leaves the gate room to go and great them in person. They all leave the gate room and head to the rooms to wait for the other guests to arrive. Guests that are included are Teal'c and Ishta. Sam and her guest would be coming to and she also had a announcements to make to everyone about herself. Jack was coming alone this Christmas and still has a busy schedule now that he's a General.

As the hours tic down, The first members of Sg-1 arrive. The Stargate comes alive again and Walter opened the Iris and lets the person through.

Walter said " General Landry, can you please come to the gate room, we have incoming wormhole'.

The General is talking to Weir about things to do with Stargate operation on Atlantis. He then picks up his phone to talk to Walter. General looks at Weir and says something before answers the phone

General Landry said " If you could excuse me for one sec Elizabeth".

Elizabeth Weir said " Sure General it's no problem, actually going to head out and down to the party".

General said " Ok Dr. Weir, I will see you there".

He picks up the phone to talk to person on the other end.

General Landry said " What is it Walter".

Walter said " We have a incoming Wormhole".

General Landry said " Do the have GDO".

Walter said " Yes sir they do".

General Landry said " Walter you don't need me to be there if they have a GDO, Let them through. I will see you at the party Walter".

Walter said " Ok sir, as soon as the person is through the gate, I will join you guys at the party".

Teal'c and Ishta begin to arrive through the Stargate and head to the party area. Once at the party area Teal'c begins talking to General Landry and the many guests that are there already. Everyone that came from Atlantis showed up at the party.

Teal'c said " General, it's so good to see you, after all this months".

General Landry said " It's good to see you Teal'c. How are things going with you and Ishta?"

Teal'c said " Things between us are great, Ishta has agreed to marry me next year".

General Landry said " That's great to news. Congratulations to the both of you".

Ishta nods to the General and speaks to the General.

Ishta said " Thank you General Landry, Me and Teal'c are so much in love that we both decide to wait until next year to get married, considering what has happened in the last year with the Ori.

General Landry said " Yea and lost many people including Daniel".

Teal'c said "Indeed, This Christmas will be very different without him".

The next person to arrive at the party was Sam and her guest. Jack came in after Sam and went to start talking everyone. Sam goes to talk to Teal'c and the General as they were talking.

Sam said " I know what you mean, Teal'c, Used to seeing Daniel standing there and working in his office".

Sam begins to tear up, as she talking about Daniel.

Sam said " Sorry, I just miss him".

She take a tissue and clean her eyes and Cameron Mitchell and Vala walked in and they head towards where Sam and her guest and Teal'c and Ishta were to join in the conversations

Mitchell said " Are we talking about Daniel".

Vala said " Yea, were you".

General Landry said " Yes we were".

Jack watches what's going on and decide to join in the conversation. He shakes everyone hands that were there.

Jack said "What's up guys".

Everyone said "Hi General O'Neill".

Jack said " What I miss".

Sam looks at Jack and talks to him while others listen.

Sam said " You were there when Daniel died right".

Jack said " Yes, I was. He saved my life and it's a debt I can never repay".

Mitchell said " Well he's been dead before and has come back, maybe he will come back".

Jack said " Well not this time Mitchell".

Mitchell said "Oh".

Sam then decides to change the subject beside everyone there was looking kind of down.

Sam said " So Vala, how's your daughter Adria doing?"

Vala said " She has been wonderful and has adjusted well to being here on Earth".

Sam said " Yea, that's wonderful news".

Vala said " Yea it is".

Mitchell hears a voice and decides to go see the person.

Mitchell said " Well if you guys can excuse me for one sec, I just have to go do something, to a good friend over there".

Mitchell leaves and heads over towards Rodney Mckay.

Sam said " Mitchell, don't".

Sam looks at Mitchell and knows that she is wasting her breath and slaps her hand on her hips.

Sam says " Boys".

Mitchell walks in front of Rodney Mckay and places in front of his face a Lemon. Mckay turns to Mitchell and speaks to him.

Mckay said" Very funny, Mitchell".

Everyone there starts laughing at Mckay's reaction to the lemon. Mitchell reply's to Mckay's comments.

Mitchell said " Well I thought so. Merry Christmas Meredith".

Mitchell then throws the lemon and walks away and looks at his Sg-1 team and speaks.

Mitchell said " What".

General Landry said " Anyways, so how are you Sam and who's your guest".

Sam said " I'm doing good actually, have news for everyone in fact. My guests name is Rick, we met sometime this year and have been dating for about 5 months officially, on officially it been longer.

They all shake Rick's hand and he shakes there's back... Mitchell comes back to join there conversations, and Vala slaps him across the head.

Mitchell said " Alright I deserve that, but a joke".

Sam shakes her head, then continues to talk to everyone.

Sam said " Can I have your attention please. I would like the Atlantis to join us for this news that I have".

The Atlantis team come to where the Sg-1 team was to hear the news.

Sam said " Thanks for coming. My announcement is that me and Rick are expecting a baby, next year and are getting married next year".

Vala said "Congratulation, I'm happy for you".

Sam said " Thanks Vala".

Everyone that was there congratulate Sam on her news. Jack then walks away from the group to go think and drink and eat. Sam notice that Jack wasn't to happy about the news and decide to go talk to him alone.

Sam said " Excuse me, everyone I will be right back".

She heads towards Jack to talk to him, little do people know that there is a mistletoe up as they walk into the room, but haven't noticed it yet. Sam looks at Jack and talks to him and he looks at her and listens.

Sam said " Jack what's wrong".

Jack O'Neill said " Nothing's wrong".

Sam said " Don't lie to me now Jack, we've know each other 10 years now".

Jack O'Neill said " Yea, it bothered me a bit considering the history, we have, feelings we have".

Sam said " I knew you still had feeling for me".

Jack O'Neill said " Yea I know that, the rules kept us from getting together".

Sam said " Yea, but the past, this is the future".

Jack nods to her answer and she turns around, where her husband was and heads back to him. Then out of no where there was a familiar voice that he recognized, very well and that voice the voice of Daniel Jackson.

Daniel Jackson said " Hi Jack".

Jack looks in the direction of the voice and sees his old friend standing there.

Jack O'Neill said " You've stop doing that".

Daniel Jackson said " Jack, don't just there, I want to talk to you in private.

Daniel walks out side the door and heads into Sam's office, Jack follow's Daniel into Sam's office.

Jack O'Neill said " Ok Daniel, what is it. Jack looks at his watch.

Daniel Jackson said " Jack I know what your going to say and this is more important than that show".

Jack O'Neill said " But it's on in 45 minutes".

Daniel said " Jack, focus".

Jack O'Neill said " Sorry. I thought you were on some journey with Oma".

Daniel Jackson said " I am, but this is too important to wait. A new enemy is coming".

Jack O'Neill said " More of a threat than the Goa'uld, Ori.

Daniel Jackson said " Yep. Well I have to go back on that journey with Oma".

Jack O'Neill said " This so turning into a bad day or it's one those, I knew should have stayed in bed. Um... Daniel leave me just, what am I suppose to tell the others about this, like where i got this information from".

Daniel Jackson said " Oh yea, oops here's the coordinates where this threads is, or tell them a old friend come to tell you".

He then hands Jack the paper then disappears. Jack grabs the paper and makes a weird face and talks to himself.

Jack O'Neill said " Thanks Daniel, now what do I say to the others, I spoke to a old friend. God they will think I'm crazy and put me through test, but if I say Daniel then I broke my promise. Oh well, I hate to do this but I'm telling them who told me. Sorry Daniel".

He leaves Sam's office and heads back to the party. Jack gets in front of everyone to speak to them.

Jack O'Neill said " May I have your Attention Please, hate to put a damper on this party but I need everyone in the briefing room now".

Jack O'Neill leaves the room and heads to the briefing room and rest follow him to the room.

To be Continued...

DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis" and their characters are the property of Sony Pictures-MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.No copyright infringement is intended against this or any other story in the universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Stargate Christmas**

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

Once in the briefing room, Jack O'Neill awaits for everyone to arrive in the room. People bring more chairs so that everyone can sit down and listen to the briefing. Jack sits down and begins to talk to them, but wonders how to start the conversation to them. He decide to start the conversation the way, he thought would be best.

Jack O'Neill said " I have received some information from an old friend of our".

Cameron Mitchell said " An old friend. who was this old friend, was it Daniel".

Jack O'Neill said " I promised this person I would say anything, but have a choice in the matter now because of the threat heading our way. I will tell you, who told me and Mitchell is correct, it was Daniel Jackson".

Mckay decides to open his mouth and talk to Jack.

Mckay said " Isn't Daniel Jackson dead".

Sheppard takes out the Lemon and puts it in front of Mckay's face. He pushed it out of his face and continues talking.

Mckay said " Do u trust this information from a dead guy".

Jack O'Neill said "Sheppard go a head".

Sheppard said " With pleasure sir".

Sheppard slaps Mckay across the back of the head and Mckay decides to shut and sit there.

Jack O'Neill said " Before he left again to continue his journey with Oma, he handed me this paper with coordinates with a new enemy that is bigger that the Ori and Goa'uld".

Dr. Elizabeth Weir said " He told you this before leaving on his journey".

Jack O'Neill said " Yes!"

Dr. Elizabeth Weir said " What are these coordinates that he gave you".

Jack O'Neill said " Somewhere past the Pegasus Galaxy".

Sheppard retakes out the lemon as Mckay was about to speak up, but then doesn't say anything. General Landry then decided to talk to everyone.

General Landry said " I'm thinking that we should check this place out, before it's too late to stop this threat, if it is real. I'd prefer to be on the safe side".

Jack O'Neill said " I say we go there and check things out then report back, without engaging the enemy using the Daedalus and a crew of my choosing.

General Landry said " Ok Jack, I'm going to approve this mission to that part of the Galaxy, but please be careful and don't do anything crazy.

Jack O'Neill said" Trust me". Then smiles at Landry.

General Landry said "Jack! what did I just say".

Jack O'Neill said " Well look at the time, Sheppard I want you on my team and I want Teal'c, Cameron, Mckay with us. considering I don't want to risk Sam's pregnancy. See you boy at 7 am to leave for Atlantis then the Daedalus will leave the orbit and head to the coordinates that were given. Alright your dismissed".

They all get back and leave, Jack was the last person to leave the room, but not until Sam comes up to him to have a talk to the General O'Neill.

Sam said " Why can't I go on that mission, am perfectly fine to go on this mission, I aren't going to get hurt on this mission, sir".

Jack O'Neill said " I don't know, we may have to engage the enemy if they see us or shoot at us".

Sam said " So what, I will be fine, you don't have to worry about me, ok sir.

Jack thinks for a minute then speaks to Carter.

Jack O'Neill said " Carter, alright you get to come on this mission to keep Mckay in check and could use your genius anyways...

Sam said "Thanks Sir, you won't be disappointed".

Jack O'Neill said " Ok Carter see you at 7 am.

Jack O'Neill leaves the Briefing room and heads home to rest and everyone in the SGC go back home to rest. Carter and her boyfriend leave the SGC and head back to her place and goes to sleep.

The next day come fast and it was now 7 am time for the mission to past the Pegasus Galaxy and see who the new thread is. Jack was the first to arrive at the SGC, the others begin arriving at the SGC after him. Jack O'Neill is already in the dressing area getting ready to leave for the mission. Sheppard, Teal'c, Sam, Mckay, Cameron Mitchell.

They all get dressed quickly and head for the Stargate Room and Walter prepares to dial Atlantis. The gate opens and they go through to Atlantis once there they Contacted the Daedalus and beamed up to the ship and ship takes off to the Coordinates that were inputted in the ships computer and the ship was on course .

Sheppard and Jack talk about a plan once they arrive. Teal'c, Sam, Cameron join them in the conversation.

Sheppard said " So what is the plan once we get there Sir".

Jack O'Neill says "Plan, hmm, we going to have you and me and Teal'c head on board there craft and get some Intel that we can use against them".

Sheppard said " Sounds like a plan, I like it, how about you Teal'c.

Teal'c said " It's a good plan, but are there risks involved O'Neill".

Jack O'Neill said " Risks, well that many, we go in and get some Intel then leave and head back to Atlantis".

The Captain of the ship calls SG-1 to the bridge and they come and they see the big fleet awaiting there arrival. The ship arrives that the coordinates and see the fleet of ships just waiting there. Jack then speaks up to the captain and the crew.

Jack O'Neill said " Ok, bring the ship closer and shield online and weapons just in case. Ok, boys lets get to there ship and get the Intel we need".

The team leaves the ship and heads to the enemy ship and beginnings looking around the ship and getting Intel. Jack joins sheppard and Teal and Cameron head in another direction.Meanwhile on one part of the ship, Jack and sheppard are staying quiet and not making any noises in case the enemy shows up. Jack looks at Sheppard and points at him and he goes in the direction that he pointed at. They look weird looking almost part bug , but walk up right like a human.

Jack whispers said " Sheppard look at them, what are they".

Sheppard whispers back " I don't know sir".

Jack whispers said " You so want to get fired , don't you, I haven't forgotten how I saved your Butts, back at Atlantis during when you guys were stuck".

Sheppard whispers said " We know and we thanks you, but hey we did save you butt in return".

Jack whispers back said " Yea that true".

Jack looks at his watch and the talks to Sheppard.

Jack O'Neill said " It's 20 minutes until the Simpsons, good thing the tape is set".

Sheppard looks at Jacks and said " Sir!

Jack looks around then said " Oops, My bad. Sorry Sheppard, I didn't mean for that to happen".

Sheppard then picks up his walkie-talkie and calls Teal'c.

Sheppard said " T, you and Cameron head for the area we came and get out of here fast we have hostile forces after us".

Teal'c said " Alright Shepard, we will met you there".

Jack picks up the walkie- talkie and said " Negative T, head back to the ship with out us, we will figure out something. Jack out".

Jack and Sheppard continue to run and the enemy continues to follow them.. The fire there Zats at the enemy some of them fall to the floor.

Jack said " Sheppard, lets zap our way to the place where we were suppose to meet the rest of ur team".

Sheppard said " Yes, Lets make our way back, these bugs are getting to me".

They continue to zat there way there to the area where Teal'c and Cameron would be when they arrived. Cameron and Teal'c arrived and radio the ship to beam them back. They were beamed back to the ship and awaited Jacks orders.

Jack and Sheppard make it to the coordinates and contact the Daedalus to Beam them back to the ship. Jack get on the line on the Walkie-Talkie to the ship.

Jack said " Ok guys, beam us up".

Unknown guy said "We can't sir, there seems to be interference, there shields are up".

Captain of the Daedalus said " Jack you have to get the shield down before we can beam you up".

Jack said " Scratch that idea Captain, we are now prisoners, get the ship"...

Jack and Sheppard get cornered by the bad guys. One of them which was there leader points his hand at their weapons and throws them away, using his telekinetic abilities then uses on Jack and Sheppard.

Unknown Alien said " Freeze human, yes we know who your are and what you have done with the Ori".

Jack said " You do know us, who are you and how do you know about us".

Unknown Alien said " We are friends of there, We now want our revenge, O'Neill".

Jack said " How do you know my name".

Unknown Alien said " We read your mind and know this".

Sheppard said " How do you do that".

Unknown Alien said " Our mind are very different and we have more power than the Ori ever had. We can crush you if we wanted to, with our minds but need you alive".

Sheppard said " Is this the day, you planed Sir".

Jack said " Um... No, not what I planned at all. It's going to be one of those days isn't".

Unknown Alien said " No Jack, hahahaha, take them away, Prepare to leave orbit".

Unknown Alien 2 said " Yes sir".

The Alien puts Jack and Sheppard down and the other Aliens take them to there cell and throws them in there.

Sheppard said " Gently, put us in her, guys come on".

The Alien gives them the strange look and leaves.

Jack said " I'm so fired, aren't I. Oh and careful what you say". Jack points at Sheppard.

Sheppard said " Yes sir, noted. How do you escape here".

Jack said " Well I'm not worried I'm sure Carter is coming up with a plan to get us out of here".

Sheppard said " Ok sir, I will start praying".

Jack said " Very Funny, Sheppard".

Meanwhile back on the Daedalus, Carter finds out that Jack and Sheppard have been capture and starts to worry about Jack. She realize now that she still has strong feelings for Jack even though she madly in love with her boyfriend and his having his baby. She leaves the area, to go think about her thoughts of Jack.

Why now? She never was feeling this before until now that he could be dying or being tortured... She paces the floor thinking about her feeling , then a mysterious yet familiar to her. It was her friend Daniel Jackson, who she thought was dead, he's ghost came to visit her to talk to her.

Daniel Jackson said " Hi Sam".

Sam begin to cry and then uses a tissue to clean her eyes, then speaks to her.

Sam said " Sorry Daniel, it's so good to see you, I heard you were on a journey that was different from ours. What are you doing here".

Daniel said " It's ok, Sam to cry, Jack alright. I'm here because a friend need me".

Sam said " Thanks Daniel. Um... you know I never realized that my feeling for Jack were still there and now..."

Daniel Jackson said " Your thinking about breaking your marriage off with Rick".

Sam said " Yea I am thinking of calling it off, the wedding".

Daniel Jackson said " So your planning on calling the wedding".

Sam said " Daniel I don't know what to do. I love Rick, but I love Jack Too".

Daniel Jackson said " What does your heart tell you to do? Have faith Sam things will work out".

Daniel Jackson then disappears and heads back to where he was before coming to the aide of Sam.

Sam said " Um.. Thanks, where ever you are".

The ship then rocks as the enemy fire there weapons them. They receive damage but the shields hold and do there job. Sam then leave the room where she was and heads for bridge to find out what was going on. Once on the bridge she asks the Captain what was going on.

Sam said " Captain what's going on".

Captain said " We are being attacked by the enemy ships as there preparing to leave".

Sam said " We can't allow that ship to Leave with Jack and Sheppard".

Captain said " Am quite a where of the situation Lieutenant Colonel.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A Stargate Christmas Chapter 3: The escape **

**On board the **Daedalus, Sam and the others rock as the ship gets hit by the enemy ship. Sparks are coming from the ceiling and from the other consoles. Sam decides to take the opportunity to scan the enemy ship and see if there are any weakness to it. She takes a few minutes to push a few buttons to get the readings she needs then tells the Colonel Steven Caldwell about it.

Sam said "Colonel Steven Caldwell, we got to get closer so I can take a reading and see if they have a weak spot, so we can get Jack and Sheppard out".

Colonel Steven Caldwell said: "You heard her, gets us closer helmsmen".

Helmsmen said "Yes sir."

The ship moves closer, so that Carter could take her reading for the enemy ship.

Meanwhile, on the enemy ship, Jack and Sheppard are locked in the humanoid bugs jail. It's not the best of jails. It's clammy looks and little bugs are crawling on the floor and on the walls. They both look around to see if there was something they could use to get out of the jail but could find nothing. Every few minutes a humanoid bug would walk passed and hiss at them. Both Jack and Sheppard look at each other and shrug.

Jack said "What was that about?"

Sheppard said "Mmmm. Beats me." He shrugs.

They both look around the jail to see if there's a way out they could use. The guards come to get Jack and Sheppard out of the jail. They speak to them.

Guard said "Come with us, nice and slow".

Jack gives a look to Sheppard and he nods back. Then suddenly the ships rocks and Jack yells out "Now!" They both grab the humanoid bug and throw him into the jail and close it on him and they grab his weapons and leave. Sheppard then talks to Jack about what to do next.

Sheppard said "Was that the Daedalus attacking us?"

Jack said "How would I know? I was with you all this time Sheppard, but I hope it was. Lets head toward the Shuttle Bay".

Sheppard had a confused look on his face said: "Where's that?"

Jack points and said "Um, lets ask him". He shrugged.

They both see a humanoid bug walking their way, so Sheppard hits him with the butt-end of the gun over the head and kills him. Jack can't believe his eyes, at what he just witnessed.

Jack said "Sheppard, you killed it".

Sheppard said "Oops, too much power". He shrugged.

Jack said "Ya think?"

Sheppard then gave Jack a confused look, and decided to try again. Jack watched and said something to Sheppard before he tried again.

Jack said "Now, Sheppard do this right or you're fired, when we get home".

Sheppard just shrugged back.

Sheppard said "Here we go".

Another humanoid bug comes their way and Sheppard hits him on the head again this time he didn't kill it. The bug fell to the floor moaning in pain, and then Jack talks to it.

Jack said "Where is your Shuttle Bay? Oh and also take us to it or you die."

Humanoid bug got up and pointed saying, "This way, just don't kill me".

Sheppard said "No funny stuff".

They leave the section and the Humanoid bug takes them to the Shuttle Bay, and Sheppard hits him over the head again, and this time the humanoid bug dies. Jack shrugged and then speaks.

Jack rubs his eyes and sighs saying, "Again, Sheppard, what am I going to do with you?"

Sheppard shrugged and said, "Promote me?"

Jack looked at Sheppard shocked at his comment.

Jack said "Um, no, nice try though."

Sheppard said "Thanks".

Jack sighed and shook his head saying, "That wasn't a compliment Sheppard".

Sheppard said "Oh, well, I tried."

They both headed toward the shuttle and got aboard and closed the door. They sat at the controls and were confused at how to start the ship.

Jack looks at Sheppard and said "How do we start this thing Sheppard? Any ideas?"

Sheppard just shrugged at Jack O'Neill.

Jack looks around and said: "Do we get a humanoid Bug to help fly this thing?"

Sheppard looks out the windshield and said "Scratch that sir".

Jack looks at Sheppard and said "Why?"

Sheppard points to the monitor and shows Jack the bugs are surrounding the ship. Out of nowhere Daniel Jackson appears out to them.

Daniel Jackson said "Hey Jack...Sheppard. What have you gotten yourself into?"

Jack said "Oh, the usual. Hi Daniel, what brings you in our neck of the woods?".

Daniel Jackson looks around and said "I saw that you were in trouble so I came to help."

Jack glared at Daniel and said "Help, you came to help us. Why not show us how to get out of here?"

Daniel Jackson sighed and said "Sorry, I can't help you."

Jack rolled his eyes and said "Can't you point this ship out, or just tell us how to control this blasted ship?"

Daniel sighed and looked at Jack and Sheppard with sadness in his eyes and said "I can't Jack. Wish I could help, but you know that I can't."

Jack rubs his hands over his face and said "Yea, well, just thought I'd ask."

Sheppard looks at Daniel and said "So, what's the reason you are here, if not to help us?"

Daniel Jackson looks at them and said "I just wanted to tell you that Sam has a plan to get you guys out of here."

Jack sighs and looks at Sheppard saying, "Now, he tells us."

Daniel shrugs and said "Jack, trust me on this one, for once in your life."

Jack puts his head in his hands and groans then he looks at Daniel and said "Alright, do you at least know when this plan is going to happen?"

Daniel Jackson said "Soon. That's all I know for now."

Sheppard lays his hand down on the console and accidently touches a button. He jumps when the weapon that he pushed fired at the bugs who by now have completely surrounded the ship.

Sheppard looked at Jack and Daniel and shrugged saying, "Oops."

Jack looked out the windshield and then looked at Sheppard and said: "Oops? Oops you say? Do that again."

Sheppard looks back at the console and pushes the button he touched and the weapon fired again hitting more of the bugs that are in their way.

Jack smiles and looks at Sheppard said, "Great job, Sheppard. Won't have to fire you...yet."

Sheppard smiles at Jack and said "Thanks, sir."

Daniel Jackson looks out the windshield and said: "Well, Jack. I have to go...but I will be back."

Jack waves to Daniel and said "See you Daniel...oh and give Oma a hug from me."

Daniel smiled and rolled his eyes at Jack then he disappeared and heads back to where he came from.

The ship rocks as the Daedalus fires on the enemy ship. Meanwhile, back on the Daedalus, Carter is working on getting Jack and Sheppard off the ship. She looks at the screen and decides the best course of action is to get the shield deactivated and beam them out, once she finds them. She looks at the screen and tries to locate them, but it's hard to find their signatures while the shield is still active.

Carter said "Colonel Steven Caldwell, we have to keep firing at the shield grid and get that shield deactivated and then we can beam them out of there and back on the Daedalus."

Colonel Steven Caldwell said "Alright. We can do that. Once the shield is deactivated you have to get them on the ship.

Carter nods and said "Right. Colonel Steven Caldwell I will do that. Just let me know when the shield is down so I can get them out of there."

She pushes a few button to get ready to beam them off the ship when the time is right.

Unknown girl said "Sir, their shields have been deactivated."

Colonel Steven Caldwell nodded and said "Carter, lock onto them and get them out of there."

Carter was pushing buttons and said "Sir, I'm trying to get a lock on them, but there is an area where I can't get a good enough lock. I'm going to try and boost the signal."

Colonel Steven Caldwell sighed and said "Alright, let me know when you lock onto them. We have to work fast because our shields are weakening with each shot we take from them."

Carter nodded and said "I will sir."

Carter continues to push a few buttons and locks onto their signals. Two seconds later, Jack and Sheppard are beamed back onto the ship. Jack and Sheppard both nod at Carter. Carter picks up her walkie-talkie and speaks to the Colonel Steven Caldwell.

Carter said "Colonel Steven Caldwell, Jack and Sheppard are on board. You can get us out of here."

Colonel Steven Caldwell smiles and said "You heard her, get us away from this ship."

The ship changed direction and heads back to Atlantis. It takes hours to get back to Atlantis. In the meantime, the Daedalus begins the repairs to the shields and many other systems. Meanwhile Carter looks at Jack and speaks to him.

Carter walks over to Jack and says quietly, "Jack, we need to talk."

Jack looks at her and said "About?"

Carter says again softly, "Alone, sir."

Sheppard sees Jack wave him out of the room and he sees Rodney and said: "Uh, coming Rodney?"

Rodney sees Jack and Sam talking, so he decides to say something but sheppard stops him.

Sheppard leaves the room practically dragging Rodney behind him and heads elsewhere, while Jack and Carter talk.

Jack waits til they are gone and then looks at Carter and said "Okay. So what do you want to talk about?"

Carter sighs and said "It's about my feelings sir."

Jack looks at her confused and said "Your feelings? What about them?"

Carter looks at him and starts to feel unconformable about what she needs to say, but knew it had to be said.

Carter sighed again and said: "Sir, when I thought you were captured, my...old feelings started pouring back and I have come to realize that...um...I still have...feelings for...you."

Jack's eyes widened and said, "You still have feelings for me? What about Rick and the baby?"

Carter rubbed her eyes and said "I still love him...but I don't know how to tell him. I don't know what to say to him about this. It's sooo confusing."

Jack smiled and touched her hand saying, "Carter, I know you'll figure this out. You always do. Besides, you know how I feel about you."

Carter blushed saying, "Yes sir. I do know how much you feel about me. Have always known about it."

Jack smiled again and said "Well, if you will excuse me I have to contact Landry and give him a report about what happened here. Carter we'll talk more about this when things aren't so...busy."

Carter smiled and said "Ok, sir. I'll think about this and get my feelings sorted out before we get back to Atlantis."

Jack nodded and said "I know you will. Talk to you later, Carter."

Jack leaves Carter and heads to his room to use his communication to contact Landry at the SGC. Jack asked communications officer to contact the SGC, which she did and connected Jack to the communication. Once the communication reached the SGC, it was already 2 am in the morning, so everyone was asleep. Walter was working late and received the communication.

Walter looked at who it was and said: "General O'Neill. What can I do for you this morning?"

Jack sighed and said, "Walter, is the General there? I need to talk to him about an urgent matter."

Walter sighed and said, "Sorry sir. The General went home for the night. He'll be back in about 5 hours. If you can call back then, he'll be here to receive your call."

Jack rubbed his eyes and said "5 hours Atlantis. Earth may not have 5 hours Walter. Just get the General here within the hour."

Walter was stunned by what O'Neill just said and spoke, "I will get in touch with General Landry and have him call you right back. Okay, sir?"

Jack nodded and said, "Alright, Walter. Thank you."

After Walter got off the communications with Jack he picked up the phone and contacted the General. He apologized for the late call and explained the situation to him. Landry tells Walter that he will be there in the next hour and have Jack standing by to receive the Communication. Walter understood the General and did what he was told. He reconnected to the Daedalus and tells General O'Neill what Landry told him to do. Jack decide to wait for the General to arrive to start the meeting. General Landry arrived, as planned and patched the communication with the Daedalus and Jack.

General Landry said "Okay, Jack, what is this about that it couldn't wait?"

Jack sighed and said "Sir, we made contact with the enemy ship and have discovered that this enemy is VERY dangerous and must be stopped at all costs."

General Landry nodded and said "Alright, I will send other ships to help you out. Where is the enemy now?"

Jack looked at the monitor and said "They're on their way to Atlantis. Then after they deal with Atlantis...they will be coming to Earth."

General Landry nodded and said, "Is this new enemy a real threat?"

Jack nodded saying, "Yes, they are sir."

General Landry looks at Walter then said "Things sound dangerous there."

Jack nods and said "They are sir. I recommend that everyone goes to high alert just incase we fail. Anyways, sir. Got to go...talk to you later..."

General Landry nods and said "Okay, Jack. But be careful."

The communication ends and back on the Daedalus things start getting weird for Jack. Jack decides to relax but keeps seeing the humanoid bug in his mind.

Jack talks to himself.

Jack stops and said "Whoa."

Humanoid bug said "This is no dream, Jack. I told you I can read minds and speak to you anywhere. My powers are strong. When are you humans going to learn, you can't stop us."

Jack smiles and said "Oh, but I'm going to try."

Humanoid bug laughed and said "Try all you want. But your fail...will be our win."

Jack said softly, "Never."

The dream or whatever it was ends just the way it began...

To be continued...


End file.
